dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Guilty Dragon: The Sin Dragon and the Eight Curses
Guilty Dragon: The Sin Dragon and the Eight Curses (ギルティドラゴン 罪竜と八つの呪い) is a free Online RPG for iOS and Android devices. Officially billed as "A Dothack Concept" and copyrighted under the .hack Conglomerate production label. It is set in a version of The World called The World: Armed Conflict. Guilty Dragon shut down its services on March 23, 2016. Characters Adventurers *Aaron *Atora *Kokore *Elemia *Ilia *Koichi *Luna *Ririka *Master (Also:『罪ヲ断ツ剣シン』) *Maria *Nanami *Urayama★Shingo *Nabiko *Tiger of Revenge *Vanilla *Wolf of the Wilderness *Flatley Phantom *Azure Flame Pursuer *Black Clad Destroyer *Emerald Green Prisoner *Sharp Black Rose *Silver Conviction *Mischievous Cat of the Twin Purple Moons *Skeith Legends *Atoli *Krim *Haseo **1st Form **2nd Form **3rd Form **Xth Form *Pi *Piros The 3rd *Silver Knight *Shino *Subaru *Tsukasa *Azure Flame Kite *Sora - (Not a Phantom But Appeared) Event Characters *MOMI-G *Black MOMI-G *Collector Q *Charlotte *Satan Claus Italian Cuisine Sisters *Lasagna *Macaroni *Ravioli Halloween Gasha *Chojiro *Funiko *Kaname *Kitsumi *Ryunku *Lazu *Dark War Princess Eight Reindeer Legion *Blitzen *Comet *Cupid *Dasher *Dancer *Donner *Prancer *Rudolf *Vixzen Weapon Personification Gasha *Ludicrous *Spin Gai Gu *Broad Legged *Scythe Shouxiao *DG-X *Lit Honeysuckle *Princess Blade *Flame Sword/Crimson Sword and Red Iron Korean Server Exclusives *Seoul-Hui *Alyssa *Erie Guilds Caterpillars *Bell *Bint *Bill Order of Aster Tataricus/El Zion *Balansia *Thunder *Kyakuei Tao *ZEN *Shido Precise Talented Metal/Silver Arms *Miyako *Ninety-Nine Poison Honey *Lito *Ayame *Ellin Giomai UnHappyChoice *Setsuna *Karin *Suuren Tech Guild *Balzac ID Robbers *False Setsuna *False Karin/Brocon - (ブラコン) *False Suren/Siscon - (シスコン) Other Characters *Arunyatto *Biburisu *Chaabbi *Haiwa *Hell Flare *Jiro *Jyuzou *Namioto *NAVIO *Okken *Orihika *Reonido *Salara *Tinki *Yuuri *Ms. Kimishima Gallery Guilty Dragon (2).jpg Guilty Dragon (4).jpg Guilty Dragon (3).jpg Guilty Dragon (5).jpg Guilty Dragon (6).jpg Guilty Dragon (7).jpg Kite (guilty).jpg|Kite Guilty Dragonsword.jpg Guilty Dragon The Sin Dragon and the Eight Curses (44).jpg Guilty Dragon The Sin Dragon and the Eight Curses (43).jpg Guilty Dragon The Sin Dragon and the Eight Curses (42).jpg Guilty Dragon The Sin Dragon and the Eight Curses (41).jpg Guilty Dragon The Sin Dragon and the Eight Curses (39).jpg Guilty Dragon The Sin Dragon and the Eight Curses (38).jpg Guilty Dragon The Sin Dragon and the Eight Curses (37).jpg Guilty Dragon The Sin Dragon and the Eight Curses (35).jpg Guilty Dragon The Sin Dragon and the Eight Curses (34).jpg Guilty Dragon The Sin Dragon and the Eight Curses (33).jpg Guilty Dragon The Sin Dragon and the Eight Curses (32).jpg Guilty Dragon The Sin Dragon and the Eight Curses (31).jpg Guilty Dragon The Sin Dragon and the Eight Curses (30).jpg Guilty Dragon The Sin Dragon and the Eight Curses (29).jpg Guilty Dragon The Sin Dragon and the Eight Curses (27).jpg Guilty Dragon The Sin Dragon and the Eight Curses (28).jpg Guilty Dragon The Sin Dragon and the Eight Curses (25).jpg Guilty Dragon The Sin Dragon and the Eight Curses (24).jpg Guilty Dragon The Sin Dragon and the Eight Curses (23).jpg Guilty Dragon The Sin Dragon and the Eight Curses (22).jpg Guilty Dragon The Sin Dragon and the Eight Curses (16).jpg Guilty Dragon The Sin Dragon and the Eight Curses (21).jpg Guilty Dragon The Sin Dragon and the Eight Curses (20).jpg Guilty Dragon The Sin Dragon and the Eight Curses (19).jpg Guilty Dragon The Sin Dragon and the Eight Curses (18).jpg Guilty Dragon The Sin Dragon and the Eight Curses (15).jpg Guilty Dragon The Sin Dragon and the Eight Curses (17).jpg Guilty Dragon The Sin Dragon and the Eight Curses (13).jpg Guilty Dragon The Sin Dragon and the Eight Curses (11).jpg Guilty Dragon The Sin Dragon and the Eight Curses (9).jpg Guilty Dragon The Sin Dragon and the Eight Curses (10).jpg Guilty Dragon The Sin Dragon and the Eight Curses (12).jpg Guilty Dragon The Sin Dragon and the Eight Curses (8).jpg Guilty Dragon The Sin Dragon and the Eight Curses (4).jpg Guilty Dragon The Sin Dragon and the Eight Curses (7).jpg Guilty Dragon The Sin Dragon and the Eight Curses (3).jpg Guilty Dragon The Sin Dragon and the Eight Curses (2).jpg Guilty Dragon The Sin Dragon and the Eight Curses (1).jpg Guilty Dragonsword.jpg Kite (guilty).jpg External Links *Japanese Version on Google Play Store *Japanese Version on iTunes App Store *Korean Version on Google Play Store *Korean Version on Tstore Category:Video Games Category:.hack Conglomerate